When Rachel Jioned Team Rocket
by Critter4.0
Summary: When Giovonie of Team Rocket finds a Mutant-Human named Rachel Boulivard, He cannot help falling for her! But when Giovonie is held captive, can Rachel save the day...or will Team Rocket change FOREVER? :O


Chapter#1: Little to Remember, Little to Forget

James looked off into the distance. He had recently started to date a Mutant Human by the name of Carly. She had black hair and was very quiet. She also stayed in her Pokémon form (which was Raichu) a lot. Then James turned around and saw a small group of the Clones behind him with a watch. Suddenly, with a wave of the watch in front of James's face, and James forgot all about Carly. Then, while James was unconscious they proceeded to fight Carly and put an end to her.

Little did anyone know that Carly had a daughter named Monica who had went to another dimension, with her sister, Brittany (1). They had gone to the powerpuff girl's dimension. Brittany (1) had found a boy friend, and eventually, so did Monica. Monica had fallen in love with Ace of the Gang Green Gang, but she and her sister had also become friends with the powerpuff girls. Ace started dated Monica until, one day, a group of the Clones showed up and (with the same watch they had used on James, of team rocket), wiped out any memory that the Gang Green Gang had of Monica and Brittany (1). While the Gang Green Gang was unconscious, the clones easily put an end to both Monica and Brittany (1).

Chapter#2: The Sad Pikachu

A few days later, Carly's younger sister Rachel, tried to join team rocket. Rachel could not believe what team rocket's talking meowth had done to her…she was sad and alone in a forest full of wild Pokémon. Rachel had tried to get there talking Meowth of team rocket to keep one of her secrets, but he had betrayed her! She as odd as this may sound, was jealous of Jessie, and had a crush on James…and this was her secret. After she had failed to catch ash's Pikachu in her Pokémon form (which WAS a Pikachu), her secret was told to Jessie and James, and she was kicked out of the group.

Rachel was so upset that she bumped into a tree. Then, she saw a camera watching her. Meanwhile, at team rocket's head quarters, Giovonie watched as a Pikachu approached one of his cameras, and turned into a Mutant Human, who looked very sad. Giovonie soon fell in love with Rachel, and started to listen carefully when she spoke to the camera.

"I wish that this hadn't happened. That kid will pay! So will that Jessie, and all of team Rocket! As a super star some day I will make sure of that! This is Rachel Boulevard saying…Bye paparazzi!" Rachel said to the camera as she turned into her Pokémon form and took a nap.

Chapter#3: Giovonie's Love for Rachel.

Later that day, Giovonie went into a helicopter to pick up Rachel. He knew where this security camera had been placed because this was the only one he had ever placed on a tree, and he knew some how, that Rachel was still be there. After Rachel was safely brought back to base, she told Giovonie what had happened to her.

A few days later, Rachel came out of Giovonie's house, and waved to the news reporters that she saw near Giovonie's property. Giovonie had let Rachel stay with him for the past few days. They had also introduced themselves to eachother.

The police in that town had gotten suspicious of Giovonie ever since they heard the news about him finding a new friend…Giovonie was not known to be the type to try and make friends.

Suddenly, Rachel rushed up to the reporters and started talking frantically. "I love being on camera! Hello everyone! I am now friends with the leader of the cool, awesome, TEAM ROCKET club! Beat that Jessie and James! Oh and by the way….you two are both in HUG trouble with Giovonie, club TEAM Rocket's leader!" said Rachel, looking very pleased with herself. "I love being second in command!" said Rachel before one of team rockets guards told her that Giovonie wanted to talk to her. "That's all the time we have…see you tomorrow on the AM news-hour." Said the reporter.

"Rachel, why did you do that? Do you REALIZE who those people were?" Giovonie asked, concerned. "They were the Paparazzi! I love being on camera! I will probably have lots of fans wanting to see me tomorrow!" said Rachel, excitedly. "What's wrong Giovonie? I told them about you too! Now you'll probably have many fans!" said Rachel happily. Giovonie knew he was going to be in trouble now.

Chapter#4: When Giovonie Went Missing

The a few months later, Giovonie went to town to get a package. He did not normally go to town, due to the fact that he was from the gruesome Team Rocket, who was on many wanted lists for burglaries, and the fact that they stole Pokémon from Pokémon trainers.

Giovonie had never gotten the courage to tell Rachel the truth about Team Rocket, or the feelings that he had for her. Meanwhile, Rachel wondered what was taking Giovonie so long to come back. He had left at 9:30 that morning….it was now three hour later, and he had not returned. Giovonie had said to Rachel that he would only be gone for an hour and a half. Now, Rachel decided to go and look for him in Pikachu form.

After Rachel tried looking for Giovonie for hours, she tried to ask some of the locals, but they were of little help to her. Then, she over heard the word "Giovonie" said from a police officer that passed by her. "Hay, a Pikachu. It looks like it's lost." Said one of the police officers. "Never mind the Pikachu…they caught Giovonie from team rocket today, and he's back at the station. We have to get there, and see how terrified he is now that HE'S trapped!" said the other officer, looking very proud of himself.

After that Rachel followed the two police officers by hiding in one of the officer's bags. She was on a mission now.

Chapter#5: The Rescue Mission

When the police officers got to there destination, Rachel came out of one of the bag that she had been hiding in, and scared both of the officers (with her static of coarse). Then, Rachel ran to the place were she sensed Giovonie was, and when she found him, she turned him into his Pokémon form, which was a Mityana. Then, Rachel and Giovonie fled. They ended up lost in the forest, until Giovonie saw two sleeping figures on the ground…it was Jessie and James.

Giovonie woke Jessie and James up, along with Meowth. When Giovonie started to talk in Pokémon form, he told Meowth to translate what he was saying to the other team rocket members. "No way! This Pokémon says that he's the boss, Giovonie! I'm not gonna tell 'em that. Besides, how do we really know your telling the truth?" asked Moewth, confused.

"Because, Moewth, if you and you team do not help me right now, I'll FIRE you all!" said Giovonie in Pokémon form. "AAAH! Now I know he's not joking! He says if we don't help him, then he'll FIRE US! No Pokémon would threaten a team rocket member like that unless it WAS him!" said Meowth, excitedly.

Jessie and James listened as Meowth translated what Giovonie had to say, and then they all agreed to help their boss find his way back to the team rocket bass. On there way back to the team rocket base, they ran into Ash and his friends. Rachel, suddenly remembering her painful defeat, decided to call a rematch. Rachel rushed up to ash's Pikachu angrily, and started her surprise attack. "What do you want? Why are you attacking my Pikachu?!" cried Ash, angry and confused.

"Looks like THIS PIKACHU wants a rematch with you Ash and your Pikachu too. She says she remembers that day when YOU beat HER and she had to run a away in a humiliating defeat…now she wants to prove herself…she says that she's not gonna end up a loser again!" said Meowth. "Don't you remember me? I am that Pikachu who lost against you. I will NOT lose against you TODAY!" said Rachel, using her powers to talk to Ash and his friends. "Rachel? Is THAT you? Ash asked, confused. "Yes." Rachel replied bitterly.

Chapter#6: To the Pokémon Center

Rachel's battle started well, but ended as a loss. Rachel was injured in the battle, and when Giovonie noticed this, he rushed over to help Rachel. Then, everyone made a new journey; to the Pokémon center in the town near by. When everyone got there, only Ash went inside with Rachel in his arms.

After Nurse Joy helped Rachel heal (in Pikachu form, of coarse), she saw two team rocket members with a Mityana being captured by police officers in the waiting room. Once Rachel heard the sound of her friends struggling, she jumped out of ash's arms and went to rescue her friends. Then, Rachel saw a wall of bars suddenly fall around and on top of her…she was trapped!

Chapter#7: Giovonie Saves Rachel

Giovonie freed Jessie, James, Meowth, and himself, only to discover that Rachel was now in a cage. "No! Leave her OUT OF THIS!" Giovonie shouted in Pokémon form. Then, Meowth translated what he had said. "He says that Rachel has not done anything wrong and to leave her alone." translated Meowth, confused. Then Giovonie jumped at the cage that trapped Rachel and freed her. Rachel was shocked; No one had EVER tried to save her from ANYTHING before, especially with such determination.

After Giovonie had freed Rachel, after Ash and his friends left, Rachel and the other team rocket members headed back to team rocket base.

Chapter#8: Team rocket's Queen

Eventually, Rachel and Giovonie got married, and Rachel had two children. There names were Angela and Cameron. Sadly, due to the short life span Mutant Humans tend to have, Rachel only lived three years with Giovonie, and then died. Angela was only a year old when her mother died. For Mutant humans, one year is equal to 30 years.

Chapter#9: Butch Meets A Friend

After Rachel had passed on, Angela tried to impress James, but James did not like her. Then, Angela's brother got sick, tragically, and died. After the death of her brother, and the rejection from James, Angela was very sad.

Angela's Pokémon form was Raichu. Angela lived in a forest in Raichu form. One day, she saw a strange figure pass by her home in the forest. It was Butch, from team rocket. Angela shyly came out of her home to watch Butch. Then, Butch noticed the Raichu watching him and tried to catch it. He was surprised to find out how hard it was to catch this one.

Butch was even more surprised to find out that the Pokémon he had been trying to catch was not really a Pokémon at all! After Angela turned back into her true form and introduced herself to Butch, she told him her story of what had happened to her so far. Then, Butch introduced himself.

Rachel and Butch were soon good friends. Angela had even started to develop feelings for Butch…but she hid them. Butch had also fallen in love with Angela, but kept this hidden from her. Then, one day, Angela was captured (in her Pokémon form), by team Aqua and team Magma, who were both working together. When Butch came to see Angela that day, he was horrified to see what he saw; a Raichu was in a cage, and each side of the cage was guarded by team Aqua and team Magma's guards. Then, Butch felt himself shrinking…he was being turned into HIS Pokémon form by Angela!

Suddenly, Butch was confronted with the sound of a guard shouting: "Oh no…there's ANOTHER Raichu out here? I told you guys to get them ALL!" "We thought we did…we WILL get this one, we promise." That's when Butch realized what his Pokémon form was….HE WAS A RAICHU! Then, before the guards had any time to react, Butch unleashed a thunderbolt attack. This knocked the guards unconscious, and Butch opened the cage and freed Angela.

Chapter#10: Angela and Butch

Eventually, Angela and Butch got married, and Angela rejoined team rocket. Angela and Butch were so happy together. Angela had many happy adventures with Butch and was never alone again!

This is the end of this story but not the end of all of MY stories! -Rebecca


End file.
